New Senshi Generation
by nads6969
Summary: This sailor moon is ChibiUsa and the sailor senshi that accompagny her are the daughters of the four first and the four generals of Endymion. They now fight the daughter of Queen Beryl and Dark Endymion. As many more OCs join the story.
1. Chapter 1

_The time is 30th century Crystal Tokyo. Neo Queen Serenity is loved by the entire kingdom. Nobody would ask for a better ruler than her. Her guardians were her best friends and would give their lives for her safety. She had a beautiful daughter named Lady Serenity, but the kingdom knew her as ChibiUsa. She had been sent to the time when her mother was still the legendary heroine, Sailor Moon. She admired her so much that she wanted to be trainind by her. But now, she was at the age of 15. She hated that name so much that she asked to be called Usagi. When she started her new school, she had four wonderful friends, who were the daughters of the Shitennou and the four guardians of her mother. _

_First of all was Shinta, she was a very loving young girl who looked a lot like her mother Makoto. The only thing that was diffrent was her personality. Shinta did not like to get into fights like her mother used to. Instead, she more likely to get away from trouble. Then, there was Katrina. She was Lord Jedite and Princess Mars's daughter. Her duties were to the sacred fire on Millenium Mountain, but she truely hated it. She would rather hang out with Usagi anytime she could slip away from the guards eyes. After, there was Amari. She was Lord Zoisite and Princes Mercury's daughter and more timid than the previous two. She spent all of her time the nose in the books and truely believe that friends weren't a necessaty in life. That there was more important things in the world. But she would soon find out how wrong she was. Last but not least was Madrina. She was the daughter of Lord Malachite and Princess Venus. But unfortunatly, she was raised as a fighter. Since her mother was leader of the inner guardians and her father, leader of the Shitennou, she was trained in the art of combat very early in her life. She had become the new Sailor V. So working as a team was sort of a handicap for her. But she was still one of Usagi's best friends._

_In her first days of school, she was one of the first to enter the classroom. Unlike her mother in her young years, Usagi was always on time for school. When she saw the teacher enter the room, she thaught she had saw her before. She had long flowing brown-red hair with a pink velvet outfit. _

_- My name is miss Haruna and I will be your teacher for this school year. I will call out your name to take your presence. First is Tsukino Usagi. " _

_- Present mam. "_

_- Tsukino Usagi, where have I heard that name before... Oh yeah... I remember now ... Oh boy. Are you my former student's daughter?_

_- Yes mam. "_

_- I just hope that you won't be as much of a pain as she was. Even if she is our gracefull Queen today, your mother truely gave me numerous headaches while under my teachings. "_

_- No mam, I might be my mother's daughter, but I am not as clubsy as she was before."_

_- Let's just hope so. "_

_Usagi felt embarassed as she knew how her mother was in the 20th century. It was now the time to show how she was a lot more mature at her age._

_When classes were finished, she met up with her good friend Katrina. She tried to encourage her not to worry about what miss Haruna said before. But she knew, after what had happened, miss Haruna would call her mother. But she would try to smooth her mother down before she could. _

_- How are you going to do that, genius?" asked Katrina_

_- I am very resorsfull. My mother is not all there sometimes. I will use the phone and keep all the lines busy. My mother won't suspect anything since she knows I always spend time talking to all of my firends." _

_- You know the teacher will try again tomorow." _

_- I'll just tell her that my mom has a lot to deal with the new adviser coming to the palace and doesn't have time for a school reunion." _

_At that time, a loud rumbling was heard in the darkest part of the kingdom. An new evil face had been awaken from it's deep sleep. She was very beautiful. She had long red hair covered by a light pink vail. Deep blue eyes and a long turquish blue dress. She was the new Queen of the Negaverse. Her name was Berylia. She was the daughter of the great evil queen Beryl and Dark Prince Endymion. She was determined on taking revenge on Neo Queen Serenity. She thaught that she was the rightful queen of the Earth. Then, she called out her followers. Generals of the four corners of the new Negaverse, called the Underworld. First was General Pyrolia, who controls the northern part of the Underworld and willed the power of fire. She had long red hair with two long strands of hair flowing down her face. The second one was Cyrius, who controls the East and willed the power of ice. The thrid was general Tera, who controls the West and willed the powers of the earth. And finally, Tempest, who controls the Southern parts of the Underworld and controls the wind. All of them swears fidelity to their Queen._

_At that time, Luna was at the palace's security system and a new message had come through. _

_- DANGER ! DANGER ! DANGER ! A NEW PRESENCE HAS EMERGED AND REQUIRES INVESTIGATION OF THE SENSHI TEAM... DANGER ! DANGER ! DANGER !_

_- What am I going to do? Serena has renounced her powers of the senshi to take her duties of Queen. She can't fight anymore even if she really wanted to. I have no choice, a new generation of senshis will have to be chosen." then she called her daughter. " Diana, you have to wake the sleeping powers of the next generation of senshis. A new evil had arrived on Earth and they must be stopped. Now go! "_

_- Wait! Mother, father, maybe we should only wake Sailor Chibi Moon. She has experience compared to the inner's daughter, who has none."_

_- Luna, are you sure that this is the right thing to do, she might not be able to take care of this by herself? " asks Artemis_

_- Do as you wish. But she will no longer be known as Chibi. You will give her the Moon Brooch and call her Sailo Moon." said Luna as she gave Diana the new transforming brooch._

_- Thank you mother." as Diana left the room._

_Back at the palace, Usagi was in her room trying to figure out a way to tell her mother about miss H.'s reaction about her in class. Diana entered quietly in her room and then jumped on her desk. Usagi was so scared that she fell down of her bed. _

_- I am sorry if I scared you lady Serenity but we have an emergency and you need to transform back into a senshi."_

_- What do you mean Diana? I can't transform anymore, mother took away my brooch when I returned last time."_

_Diana had now given her a new brooch. It was almost identical to what Serena first had in her first days as a senshi. But when Usagi transformed, the fuku was blue and red. _

_- What's this? Blue, I don't wear blue. Where the fuku that Pegasus gave us?" Usagi was now freaking out._

_- I'm sorry Usagi, but your mother wants you to be the new Sailor Moon, now that you are not a child anymore." Diana explained._

_Meanwhile, Berylia called out Cyrius and ordered her to steal as many humans as she could, so they could be corrupted to their cause. She aggrees and leaves. Then Cyrius calls out her own monster to carry out the mission. Her specialy were jewelry and was called madame Bijou. She promises not to fail her master and heads out to the streets of Crystal Tokyo._

_Madame Bijou used her human form to take control of the nearest jewelry store. She was now confident enough to capture alot of humans since their desire for shining and expensif jewels were enough to corrupt them._

_- Come one, come all! 90% off on all 24k gold items... One day only! Don't miss the opportunity to buy your spouse's happiness."_

_The day was a magnificent success. She had captured more than 50 humans, then Madame Bijou heard a noise coming form the backstore. She saw a young human girl. She grabbed her by the neck and changed into her monster form._

_- Who are you? Who sent you?"_

_- What are you talking about? I work here part time... Please don't hurt me, I won't tell anybody that I saw you..." the girl was shaking out of all her fear._

_- You lie. Who sent you?" _

_The monster was at the limit of her patience and was tightning her grip on the young girl's throat. She was about to kill the girl until the door slammed open. The shadow of a young feminine figure made way through the doorway._

_- Who is there?" as the monster turned her neck all the way around._

_- My name is Sailor Moon, champion of justice and you will unhand her."_

_- Help me please... " as the young victim struggled for air._

_- Quiet you... I still need to know who sent you. But while I keep you quiet, my corrupted humans will go after the little upstart that is in my way."_

_The corrupted humans then came to attack Sailor Moon. One from the right, then another from the left... Two from behind, she wondered where they were coming from. She tried to escape with all her might, but she thaught that she might be a little out of shape for all the running around. She was now backed-up in a corner and she knew she needed help. She was about to give up, until a bright blue rose came flowing into the monsters hands, which were controlling the corrupted humans. As Sailor Moon looked up, at first, she thaught it might have been her father dressed as the Tuxedo Mask. But was surprised to see that her savior was wearing a silver-blue tuxedo. He sent her a smile and was about to leave the scene when she asked his name._

_- My name is the Silver Masked Tuxedo. And it was a pleasure to be of help." as he left._

_Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara and used it to purify the corrupted humans and toast the monster. She felt exausted by all that had happened, that she wasn't used to all the drama had returned in her life. Diana came by her side and ask if she was doing better, but all she had as an answer was babbling. Usagi was zoning out, remembering that really handsome man that just saved her._

_The next day at school, Katrina came to see Usagi, asking why she couldn't come to the phone the night before. All Usagi answered was that she felt ill and had to rest, but she knew too well, even if she was her best friend, she couldn't tell her secret, unless they were part of the team. _

_*Thinking*_

_- My name is Tsukino Usagi, Lady Serenity and Sailor Moon, all that being in high school and 15 years old. Hope tomorrow will be better._


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day at school, at reccess, Usagi was eating peacefully when Katrina came towards Usagi running. She sat down beside her and told her that there was a new celebrity in town. She was a beautiful warrior called Sailor Moon. Usagi was nervous, she was scared that she was found out. Her mind was racing, what would she tell her friend. But Katrina had only mentionned that she heard OF her and not seen her. _

_- Don't worry Usagi, nobody comes near your beauty." Usagi was relieved that her secret was still that, a secret. _

_Then Katrina continued by saying that their friend Madrina was starring in the next Sailor V. movie. Usagi got up, steamed that her friend didn't mention it sooner. Katrina told her that is was the reason why she tried to phone her the night before, but Usagi was too ill to come to the phone. Usagi apologized and then asked when the movie would come out. She asnwered that it would come out the following month and since the inner princesses are all friends to Madrina, they would all get all-access free pass and a free signed poster from Sailor V. Then Katrina said she had to go to the palace, her mother had called her for an important assignment._

_- Try not to get lost like last time, okay?" as Usagi giggled at Katrina, since last time she accidently ended up at the library instead of the Mars War hall, where her mother trains the new cadets._

_Later at lunch, Usagi usually meets up with Shinta, since like her mother, she always brings a large lunch box to share with her friends, but that time, Shinta didn't seem to have a big apetite. Usagi looked at her and asked what was going on. _

_- Well, it seems that I have an important mission on my hands now. And I hate it. Mother knows that I don't like all the fighting bisness and she got in my face about it. " as she showed Usagi the Jupiter transforming stick. You refuse to fight for peace in front of Zeus, God of Thunder... Now leave! I think mother is going a little overboard with this thing. She said I have to become the next generation of Sailor Jupiter, but I don't think I have it in me. What do you think Usagi?" as she asked her friend knowing that SHE was the new Sailor Moon._

_- Let me just say this Shinta. When I was young, Sailor Moon was my hero and I was so glad to be able to train by her side. But when I was declared the NEW sailor Moon, I knew it was a heavy responsability. But remember, I am your friend and I will support your decision, whatever it might be." as she reassured her friend._

_- Thank you Usagi. I think it was a great motivation speach. I will go back to see mother and apologize for my missbehavior and accept my duties as the new Sailor Jupiter. You are truely a good friend." Usagi smiled as she saw her friend off._

_Arriving at the Palace in her mother's chambers, she was face to face with her. And in her hand, she held the Mars Transforming stick. Katrina thaught it was very beautiful. At first, she thaught is was a new kind of jewelry for the temple. But her mother told her it was her heritage. That she would become the next Sailor Mars. That it was now her time to take her duties as protector of Lady Serenity and this world, just like she once did. She asked her mother if such powers were made for her. Her mother, in a sweet reassuring voice, told her that she was heir to the throne of the Mars kingdom and that this role was a right of passage before her role as a true princess of the Fire Planet. Katrina held the transforming stick firmly and agreed with her mother, for once._

_Amari got home early from school full of thaughts. Usually, the girls met up at the tea house by the Palace, but Amari was summoned by her mother's assistants for a special announcement. Her mother was at the main library and was waiting for her daughter. _

_- I wonder what mother would want, she never has time to meet with me at this time of the day, she's always busy searching for a cure for any kind of new desease. as she was thinking on her way to meet her mother._

_- I have been waiting for you Amari, I have something really important to tell you." _

_- Mother, I am sure that whatever you have to tell me might be important, but I have my studies to get back to, so can it wait?" as she was about to head out the door._

_- No, it cannot wait, now please, come back here and let me talk." as Lady Mercury was about to loose her patience._

_Lady Mercury held out her hand, holding the Mercury Transforming stick. _

_- Amari, I know that you are a very bright and intelligent young lady and yet, you have an important mission to fufill. You have come to the age of your birthrights. As daughter of the Blue Planet, you have in your destiny to become fighter and protector of Lady Serenity and of this world as the new Sailor Mercury."_

_- This new duty of mine seems very time consuming. And my studies are going to be greatly interfered. So I must refuse. I wish to become a great doctor like you and grandmother."_

_- Listen Amari, you have to look at it this way. Have my duties to the Queen interfered to my dream of becoming a great doctor?" as she smiled tenderly to Amari. Then Amari took the stick and headed out the door._

_In the Venusian main halls, screams were heard. Madrina and Lady Venus were arguing yet again._

_- You want me to be part of a team, but you know that I've worked alone for so long. And I'm supposed to just comply because you order me to. I refuse." as Madrina was about to blow out steam out from her ears._

_- What are you talking about Madrina, you refuse your duties to Lady Serenity and to this world who needs protection?" _

_- I will never refuse, because I will always protect life and the peace to this world. But I refuse to be part of a team with others that can slow me down." as Madrina stormed out of there._

_Oh Madrina, you have a lot to learn about teamwork... as Lady Venus thaught seeing her daughter leave._

_At the end of the day, Usagi was in her room thinking. She thaught that she might not be able to fight the new threat on her own. But mostly, wondered on who was that man that saved her the night before. She just had to find out who he was._

_In Berylia's kingdom, seeing that Cyrius had failed in her mission, she wasn't too happy about that. She warned her that it was the last time that she would tolerate failure. That the next time, she would deal with those who failed her greatly._


	3. Chapter 3

_*In Usagi's room*_

_Usagi had invited Katrina to spend the night over and were watching their favorite anime ,Inuyasha, on tv. The girls were talking about how they loved their favorite characters from that anime. _

_- Inuyasha's the bomb, isn't he?" says Usagi_

_- If you're into that whole goodie guy "thing"? I'm more of a Sesshomaru kinda girl. " _

_The girls were squeeling like little fangirls when they saw their guy, until the commercial came on. _

_TV Announcer : Sailor V... The champion of justice. This new heroine is here. She fights against evil and takes a stand for the innocent. This movie comes soon to a theater near you. Stay tuned._

_- Madrina is awesome, isn't she?" _

_- Yeah... I hope we get front row seats..." answers Usagi_

_That night, both girls had troubles getting to sleep. The next day, Shinta and Amari were on their way to meet up with Usagi and Katrina. And their conversation was quite intense. Amari was wondering if it was a good idea to accept her mother's decision for her to be the next Sailor Mercury. Shinta gave her the same speach that Usagi had given her, but with a smile. But then, she told her that she also refused her mother's decision. But Amari was surprised, that her, from the house of Jupiter, would refuse such a chance. But Shinta added that she hated the whole fighting "thing"._

_Berylia then ordered Cyrius to go to the high school where a bunch of kids were having some after school assignment. that they were the best prey to get for their mission. Just before Cyrius could leave, Berylia warned her that this was her final chance to prouve that she wasn't a failure to the mission._

_- I shall not disappoint you mistress."_

_- I hope so for your sake. Because failure is not an option for you right now."_

_Cyrius payed her respect and vanished to go to her occupation._

_Diana suddenly sprung in front of Shinta and Amari. She hurried them to the park because the enemy was on the attack. Usagi called the girls on the communication watch and told them that the enemy was kidnapping students in the school yard. Their decision was now final, they had to defend the innocent. _

_- Mercury Power, Make-up!_

_- Mars Power, Make-up!_

_- Jupiter Power, Make-up!_

_- I am Sailor Mercury, the senshi of wisdom. Surrender or feel the icy touch of the Blue Planet."_

_- I am Sailor Mars, the senshi of war. By the fires of Millenium Mountain, you will burn."_

_- I am Sailor Jupiter. In the name of the great God of Thunder, Zeus, I will send you back to where you came from."_

_Cyrius was laughing, knowing that these little girls wouldn't be able to hurt the great general of the Eastern gates of the Underworld. She was a little too confident and under estimating these girls. Then, seeing that the girls finally showed up, Usagi was releived, but wondered where Venus was. Mercury answered that she didn't want to come. And Jupiter replied that she said that they'd get in her way. "That's just great!" Usagi thaught. Pissed off that the girls were ignoring her, Cyrius launched an attack against the unsuspecting Sailor Moon. The girls warned her to watch out, but it was too late, Sailor Moon got blasted by Cyrius's attack. The girls tried to wake Sailor Moon up, but she was uncouncious. In a blinding fix of rage, Jupiter lashed out at Cyrius._

_- I might not be a great fighter like my mother, but I will protect my friends no matter what... I will never let you hurt my friends ever again ... Jupiter's Thunder Crash ! ! ! _

_Back in the Underworld, Cyrius was half beaten up by Jupiter's attack. She tried to plea for Berylia's mercy, but she showed none. With a swift motion of her hand, Berylia turned Cyrius to stone and with the other sent an energy blast to destroy it. Cyrius was no more. _

_- Let this be a warning to the others who return with failure. I will show no mercy to those who fail me." _

_Usagi jumped in Jupiter's arms and thanked her friend for saving her life, even if she did fall unconcious. The next day at school, Amari had Diana in her arms and asked Usagi if she had heard of the new student that just arrived in their school. She asked if she knew her name, but Amari answered that it was a guy. Miss Haruna ordered for everybody's attention._

_- Usagi, I told everybody to stay quiet, that means you too."_

_- Yes mam... Sorry mam..."_

_- Now... We have a new student that just arrived to our school, his name is Helios. I hope everybody won't drool on him, because he's a cutie-pie... In other words, make him feel at home here in our class."_

_Usagi turned around as Haruna mentionned his name. She just couldn't believe her ears. Her face turned into a bright red color. Amari asked if she knew the guy and she just stared at him. Thinking that it felt like a life time ago that they last saw eachother. Amari waved her hand in front of Usagi's face and she just didn't flinch and inch. Old feelings rushed into her heart, she just had to know why he had returned._

_Chapter's End_


	4. Chapter 4

_* at school * _

_Helios came towards Usagi and called her out._

_- Hey ChibiUsa, how's it been?"_

_Feeling embarassed as the other kids looked at Usagi after hearing how Helios had called her. He wondered what he had said wrong. She looked at him and told him that she hadn't been called ChibiUsa for many years. That she decided to be called Usagi since she had gained her mature body. Helios then appologized and headed to the next class as the school bell rang. When he was out of sight, Amari came to ask who that guy was. If he was Usagi's boyfriend. It took her a while before answering her question, since she was amazed to see him there. Then, she turned to Amari to say that he was just a friend, even if she had wanted much more, many years ago. Haruna looked at the girls and screamed at them to return to class. The girls came running. "Sorry sensei." As the girls took their seat._

_* In Berylia's kingdom *_

_Pyrolia had used one of her minions to follow secretly Lady Serenity for her queen. As she entered the room, Pyrolia ordered her to show the queen what she had discovered. Showing a picture of Lady Serenity smiling happily, Berylia was boiling._

_- How dare she? She has no right. She is laughing at the fact that she will rule this planet in my place. I will have what is rightfully mine in the first place. No moon brat shall take the throne of the Earth. I will make her kneel before me in chains." as Berylia grinned her teeths._

_Pyrolia looked at Berylia with a worried look and asked if she was still needed. Berylia shoock her head and waved her to go away. Then, Pyrolia left._

_At the other side of town, Madrina was about to leave the movie studio after a long day. Suddenly, she heard some screams coming from the parking lot. She quickly transformed into Sailor Venus and ran to try and help. When she got there, a gargoyle-like monster was sucking up the energy of the other actors from the movie set. _

_- In the name of Venus, unhand those poor victims or else... "_

_- Oh... I love options." as the monster came flying towards Venus._

_- You think you can scare me. I am the General of the inner circle, Sailor Venus. And in the name of justice, I will punish you." _

_- Nobody will get in the way of the great Queen of the Underworld. Now, bow and serve her purpose or die." then the monster transformend her arm into a blade and ran towards Venus. _

_Usagi was heading to the movie set after school to try to convince Madrina to be part of their senshi team, when she heard a clash of fist fight coming from the halley behind the movie studio. She went to see who or what it could be and then she saw Sailor Venus faced with a monster. Usagi then transformed and came to Venus's help. Venus turned to see her and told her in an angry tone, that she didn't require anybody's help. _

_- I told you before to stay out of my way. You might be Lady Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, but you are no fighter... Now, leave." _

_While Venus was arguying with Sailor Moon, the monster attacked Venus. She had used her tail to hold her hands and strike her down. Sailor Moon told Venus not to worry, that she would help her. She threw her tiara at the monster who released Venus. _

_- Lady Serenity, you saved me, thank you. How can I repay that? " as she fell into Sailor Moon's arms._

_- Just call me Sailor Moon and I'll forget about it. "_

_- We've got to get out of here and think of a way to defeat her. " as Venus got up._

_The two sailor senshis had found an old abandonned warehouse where crops had been stored in for years. The girls needed to figure out a way to defeat the monster and there was no time to call upon the other girls. Suddenly, Sailor Moon started thinking and asked a few questions to Venus._

_- Venus, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I've been meaning to ask you why you didn't want to join our team? We need you and your knowledge and battle skills. " _

_- Well, it's kinda my father's fault in a certain way... " _

_* Flashback *_

_On a quiet walk with her father after a long day in sword trainning. Malachite turns to Madrina and tells her that it's useless to require the help of others. _

_- You can only rely on yourself. I love your mother, but she is too soft. She is always smutthering you. You should do more things on your own. Friendship and teamwork isn't an essential thing in life." _

_- Yes father. " as Madrina just agreed with Malachite._

_* End of Flashback *_

_- But now that I think about it, I think father was wrong. I need help, I need friends. Mother was showing me that friends are a burden. They are an important part of a teenager's life. " as she smiles to Usagi._

_Just then, the monster blasts the door open and finds the two girls. Tired of being chased like rats, Sailor Moon gets up and does her famous line against evil, but the monster wasn't impressed. She turned her arm into a blade and ran after Sailor Moon. Since the monster was very fast, she had a hard time to launch her attack against her. _

_- Venus Crescent Beam ... Smash!" _

_Looking at Venus, who smiled at Moon, she knew that she was ready to join Usagi's team. Then, Sailor moon threw her tiara at the monster and dusted her flat._

_Usagi and Madrina were looking at the sunrise from the Crystal Tokyo docks. The colors of red and gold mixing together were a truely beautiful sight to see. Madrina's hair was blowing in the wind and she turned her back to Usagi and told in a peacefull tone. _

_- It's not that I don't want to join your team, because I realise now that my mother was right. I do need friends to carry out this mission against the upcoming evil rising from the depts of the Earth... but... but."_

_- I understand, you still need time to let this all sink in. I know the feeling. Well, keep in touch Madrina and remember that you can always count on us to help you in time of need." _

_- Thank you Usagi. I'll remember that." as Madrina walked away._

_*thinking*_

_Forgot about the autographs, the girls will be mad when I'll see them today._


	5. Chapter 5

_It was a peaceful day in the mountains as the royal moon family took a day off, relaxing in the hot springs. But a pretty young red haired had tagged along. Serenity had invited ChibiChibi to go with them as a special permission from Galaxis for the day. Usagi was enjoying the scenary and thaught it was really beautiful and full of tranquility. Serenity added that she once came to this place before the change of Crystal Tokyo with mother Ikouko. Endymion was enjoying the hot springs and relaxed peacefully beside Serenity. Then, with a grin accross her face, Serenity told what had happended when she came here last time._

_- There was a time when your father had lost his mind." looking at Endymion smiling._

_- You know very well, that wasn't my fault." _

_Changing the subject, Serenity looked at ChibiChibi and asked if she was afraid to come in the water. She clenched the towel and just enswered that the water looked funny and smelled like freaky eggs. Usagi, laughing, came from behind her and pushed her in. Serenity warned the girls not to fight, that it was a peacefull place. But Endymion just asked Serenity to let the girls be, since they were kids after all. Usagi was pushing ChibiChibi in the water, so she could have a good dose of it, but ChibiChibi turned around and stole Usagi's towel. _

_- Hey give it back, I'm not kidding."_

_- I thaught you liked this game Usagi-chan?"_

_- Not funny." as she kept low in the water, trying to catch up to ChibiChibi. " Give me back my towel, I didn't steal yours. "_

_- Okay, here." as she tossed her back the towel._

_ChibiChibi looked down from the cliff where they were and saw amazing white horses. Usagi came side of her and saw them too. She aggred then, for s quick second, she thaught she had saw Pegasus. She grabbed a bathrobe and ran as quick as she could. ChibiChibi thaught she was strange before, but now, even more than usual. _

_When Usagi got to where the horses were kept, she looked hard to see if Pegasus was there, but wasn't. She truely believed she was loosing it. She thaught she was starting to act like her mother once did before, seeing things that aren't truely there. _

_- Usagi, where are you? " as Serenity called out for her._

_- Mommy? " _

_- Oh there you are. Are you okay sweetie? You ran off so quickly, we wondered where you went." then Serenity notices the horses. " You miss him don't you? "_

_- Mama, I think I'm going crazy, I'm starting to see him everywhere I go?"_

_Serenity took Usagi in her arms and told her that she was the best thing that had happened in her life since. Usagi hugged her back and said the same._

_- Listen Usagi. You are a growing woman and when you meet your prince charming, you will know right away. Just like me and your father. Believe me, Love can cross the boundries of time and reach one's heart. And by that flustered reaction you are having right now, I think you already have those feelings. So who is the lucky prince?" _

_- Mama, don't say those kinds of things, it's embarassing." _

_Usagi and Serenity were walking by the lake and Serenity asked her to try to get along with ChibiChibi while she was with them. She didn't like to see discorde between the girls. Usagi said that she would try the best she could. Serenity gave her a look as she mentionned her name "ChibUsa"_

_- Mama, you know I hate that name, I'm not a child anymore. Okay, I promise, I'll be nicer to ChibiChibi. She's just weird the way she talks."_

_Just then, Usagi heard ChibiChibi call out for her. She sounded worried for her. She said out loud that she was sorry for lashing out at Usagi earlier. That she didn't mean to be rude and steal her towel at the hot spring. Usagi popped out from behind ChibiChibi and said that saying you're sorry is always a good sign of true friendship and appologized in her turn._

_ChibiChibi turned to look at Serenity and Endymion and thanked them for a really nice day. Serenity smiled at her and wished her a nice trip back to Galaxia and asked to give her regards to Galaxia. Endymion looked at the little girl and asked for her to come at the palace anytime she wanted to. _

_She was about to leave when Usagi grabbed her hand. She hugged her and told her that she would share her room with her anytime. _

_- Be good with Galaxia, I've heard she has got some harsh temper." as she tapped ChibiChibi's head._

_- Don't worry about me. She's got the kindest heart I've seen since your mother has clensed her. And I hope you're serious, cuz I'll take you on that offer to share your room." as she giggled._

_ChibiChibi transformed and grew wings to return to the planet where Galaxia was. Usagi thaught she was really pretty and then wished her a safe trip. _

_- Goodbye everybody and we'll see eachother real soon. " Then she was gone._


	6. Chapter 6

_When Usagi got back from that nice trip at the hot springs with ChibiChibi, she met up with the girls at the tea house and were talking about one of the more important events in every highschool girls ... Prom Shinta looked at Usagi and asked if she went to shop for the dress. But she was rambling, so didn't hear her. Madrina replied that she went to look with her mother, but nothing was quite right for her. Usagi was rambling still and then all we heard from her was THE DRESS. _

_- OMG... I totally forgot about the dress ... It's the most important thing about prom and I forgot about the dress. I'm a total failure. " as she grabbed her pigtails and pulling hard on it. _

_- Hey... Don't worry about it Usagi. We'll all go shopping with you. We still haven't found the right dress either. " as Amari hugged her friend. _

_Usagi's eyes were filled with tears for having crying before and thanked her friends for being there for her in time of need. The girls looked at eachother and saw they all had their mother's major credit card, just for that exception. _

_- CHARGE IT ! " as the girls all laughed together._

_At the store, the girls were parading in a few dresses that they picked off the " top sellers " racks. But none of them were to the girls's demands. Usagi's first try was a a long red dress with a very wide "v" collar. But a bit too revealing even for her. Amari's try was a long brasilian style dress. But it was a bit too long for her. She wanted something shorter. Katrina got out with a dark red goth style dress and a black belt with a bright red bow . Still, it wasn't to her liking. When Shinta came out, the girls all laughed. They all said it was like she was dressed like a disney princess. She went back in the dressing room running to take it off._

_- What are we gonna do, the prom is next week? " as Madrina puts the last dress on the rack._

_- Hey wait... What about these? " as Shinta points to the new design's tray._

_The girls each grabbed one and went changing. _

_- These ... are ... Perfect ! " as Madrina came out admiring herself in the mirror._

_- I just hope my father won't flip out ... He just hates it when I wear a short dress." as Amari twirls in front of the mirror._

_- Yeah, I know what you mean. Mine really blows his top when he's mad at me. " as Shinta brushed her hair with her hands._

_- Excuse me sir, can you please tell us who is the designer for these masterpieces?" asks Katrina to the store manager._

_- The designer is very new and young but if you are really interested, her name is YoukaiYume. A very talented young woman. " _

_The girls all agreed with the manager as they all admired the new dresses. Amari turns to try to find Usagi. But Madrina told her that she hadn't come out of the dressing room yet. Just then, Usagi came out with the dress. She wondered if it was a bit too much, but the girls all had their mouth open as they were all in shock to how she was beautiful. _

_- What...? I knew it, it's too much." as she turned around to go change._

_- No it's perfect. Don't change. It's really worth the beautiful princess that you are." says Shinta stopping her._

_- If that Helios guy doesn't fall for you in that dress, he's gotta be blind." added Madrina._

_- So, you really think that he'll like it? " _

_- Absolutely! " as her blue haired friend reassured her._

_- Thank you guys. I wouldn't have found this amazing dress without you. I would have had a panic attack by now if it weren't for you." as she hugged her friends._

_The next day, Katrina had invited the girls at Millenium Mountains, cuz she didn't want to be alone to work on her chorses. Then Katrina looks at Usagi as if she knew something important that Usagi didn't want to mention to the others. Usagi asks why she stared at her like that. Katrina answers that she knew that Usagi was hiding the fact that she already had found her prince for prom night. _

_- What are you talking about?" as she acted all innocent, trying to hide what she was talking about._

_- Do you remember that in my family, we make it our life's work to know things." _

_- Still don't know what you're talking about..."_

_- You know... That handsome man called Helios... " _

_- Bla ... Bla ... Bla ... Bla ... Bla ... Bla ... " as Usagi tried to burry Katrina's voice over with her ranting._

_- Oh well, never mind then. I just hope that we'll find our princes charming. I've heard that the son's of the famous "Three Star Lights" will be singing at the prom..." _

_Usagi already knew about it, because they were landing soon and the Moon family is supposed to greet them and have a grand banquet in their honnor tonight. So since she knew her friends were the greatest fans of them that she knew, the inner circle and their daughters were invited to that banquet. So just as Katrina was lost in thaught, drooling over one of them, Usagi hands out the invitations. Katrina finally snaps out of it and lashes out at Usagi. _

_- You knew they were coming and didn't tell us... " as Katrina rushed in the bathroom throwing her robe out the door. _

_- What's the big deal, they are just normal persons? " as Usagi got the robe straight on her head. _

_- I've got to hurry and get myself ready for tonight's reception..." as she pushed Usagi out the house in her bathrobe. _

_Elsewhere, Helios had requested an audience with his master, the king._

_- Excuse me my lord. I would like to have a word with you if it's possible? " Helios's voice worried the king. _

_Endymion was worried that he might be having troubles with his new life. But Helios assured him that everything was going great, except for one thing. He was confused about the school's event called the prom. He wanted to invite Usagi to go with him, but he knew nothing about it. So he asked the king advice on the subject. The king smiled as he knew that for a teenage girl, it was the most important event there was at school. And especially, it was all about the dress. So his outfit just had to match her dress. Helios looked a little less confused._

_- I speak from experience with our dear Queen. Still thinking about it, my head still hurts. " as he rubbed the place that Serenity had hit when he showed up with a pink tuxedo._

_Moments later, Serenity walks on the two unsuspecting men who were deep in thaughts. She asked if everything was okay. And the king assured her that it was a simple matter of the prom. She told Helios as she grabbed him by the turtleneck... That his tuxedo had to match her dress. Helios was now even more stressed, but the queen calmed down as she told him that she had a soft pink dress, so he could get a soft blue tuxedo and everthing would be okay. Then, the poor guys bows and leaves the monarchs._

_- If he only knew..." as Serenity smiles_

_- Yeah... She got so many white horses posters in her bed chambers..." as the king added. _

_- She truely has found Love..." _

_- Our little girl is all grown up, isn't she?" _

_- Yes... I know." Serenity ended with tears in her eyes._

_In the kingdom of Queen Berylia, words came to her about the prom and then, she was determined to go, at any costs. She wanted Neo Queen Serenity to pay for destroying her mother and stealing her father away from her. She then called forth her faithfull general Pyrolia. _

_- You will go and get me some gowns that are fit for a queen... " ordered Berylia._

_- Your majesty? " Pyrolia was confused to her queen's desires._

_- NOW ! " barked the queen_

_- Yes, majesty." as she went to satisfy her queen's demands. " Sheesh! What's with her lately. She's obsessed with some kids and now this? I just hope she won't ask me to wear them..."_

_Pyrolia returned with some of the most beautiful dresses from the known world. She was about to take her leave when Berylia ordered her to stay. She asked her to parade in each of them so she could then choose one. Pyrolia hesitated, but Berylia insisted. _

_Pyrolia just hated wearing a dress, but to save herself from the queen's wrath, she did as she was told. The first one was a light blue and darkish beige dress. The queen requested the next one and laughed as she told Pyrolia that it was a way for her to show her feminine side. _

_- Excuse my rudeness my Queen, but I'm a general and not a barbie."_

_- Next one. "_

_- How about this one majesty?" as she showed a dark red and purple venusian style dress._

_- Not quite right. Do you have something that just screams " Look at me" asks the queen._

_- This one actually looks like your actual gown, just that he colors are diffrent." _

_- Hate it... Wait, what's this one?" as she looks at a pale blue gown with silver sparkles all over it."_

_- It must have been mixted with those I have chosed for you. Let me get rid of it for you." as she was about to lite fire under it. _

_- No, it's perfect. " as she danced around with it._

_*thinks* It's official, she's lost it._

_- I'll wear the traditionnal hair style of my father's side of the family and turn my hair color. Nobody's gonna know what's going on until it's too late. Prepare yourself women of the Moon, because Berylia is coming... " as she laughed her evil laugh in the mirror._

_Back at the palace, the girls were about to head out the door for prom, but stopped to see their fathers to show them their pretty gowns. Shinta asked how they looked and Amari suggested that they were going to be the prettiest princesses at the reception. Madrina bragged that she was going to start a new fashion next year at Crytal Tokyo University. Then Katrina agreed. The girls were waiting for their fathers to tell them that they were beautiul, but their reaction left them speachless. _

_- Those dresses are WAY too short for you to even go out side." says Zoisite_

_- You'd better rethink your decision right now Shinta..." replies Nephlite._

_- Madrina, why are you dressed like that? " as Malachite stares her down._

_- Go change immediatly Katrina. Boys might think you are a stripper." add Jedite thinking she was wearing skippy clothes._

_At that immediate time, the inner guardians walked in the main halls to find the girls being punished by their fathers. Jupiter walked up to Nephlite and whispered in his ear, knowing it was his soft spot._

_- Nephy, sweetheart ?" knowing that the last time she called him sweetheart, he had lightning bolts for dinner, he answered tenderly to his darling wife._

_- Yes Jupiter, dear? What can I do for the woman I love the most...? _

_- Sucking up won't help you this time. Do you remember what happened last time you made her cry?" as Jupiter gave him the look. _

_- Have fun at the prom Shinta." as Nephlite submitted to his strong willed wife. "Forgetting something dear?" then Shinta ran to her father and kissed his cheek_

_- Zoi, you should let her be. First of all, her dress is very pretty and anyways, prom comes only once in every teenage girl's life." as Lady Mercury asks softly to Zoisite._

_- Sure... How could even debate with the smartest woman in the entire solar system? Oh... And Amari..." _

_- Yes Daddy?" as she turned to face her father._

_- You look very pretty honey." _

_- Thank you daddy." as she hugged her father and left for prom._

_- Jed... Did you just ask Katrina to go change." said Lady Mars as she lite a small fire ball with her finger. _

_*think* Gotta think fast... The girl can cook my ass for breakfast. " No dear."_

_- Thaught so and don't "dear" me. " _

_- Have fun Katrina, can't wait to hear all about it tonight when you get back." as he kissed her forehead before she headed out the door._

_- Malachite, I'm the one who told Madrina it was okay for her to wear it. Are you going to make me a liar?" as Lady Venus stood in front of him, standing her ground. _

_- No sweetheart ... It's fine, she can go." *thinks* I knew there was a reason why I married her... She's got spunk for the Goddes of Love._

_Arriving at the school, the auditorium was sworming with loyal fans. Then a strong voice introduced the Three Star Lights._

_Here to perform at the 2011 Crystal Tokyo HighSchool Prom, the Three Star Lights are going to sing their famous song "With a Sailor Yell" So please welcome to the stage... Akio ... Then put your hands together for Mitsuko... And finally, all the young girl's favorite... Yuko. Give it all for the Three Star Lights... _

_Hearing the boys sing, all of the girls were screaming like fangirls... _

_- Don't you just love the sound of their voices? " as Katrina was mesmorized by their voices. _

_- Yeah... Makes you just wanna melt..." as Madrina added_

_- So handsome." Shinta replied_

_- What do you think Usagi?" as Amari asked _

_- Hey... Has anybody seen Usagi? asked Katrina_

_- I think she arrived earlier so she could find her cutie guy Helios... " said Shinta_

_On the dance floor, in the main hallway, everybody was dancing. Except for Usagi. She thaught, being the Moon Princess, princes would rush to ask her to dance, but no luck, nobody asked her. But suddenly he had heared the strong voice of a man. As she lifted her head to see who it could be, she say the Silver Masked Tuxedo. At first, she couldn't believe her own two eyes. But then, she saw him reach out his hand asking her to dance with him. Then, as she started to dance with him, her head wandered elsewhere. She felt terribly guilty. She had promised herself to Helios for prom night. But in some strange reason, she also felt at ease dancing with the Silver masked man. As the dance ended, the Silver Masked man bowed to the princess and thanked her for the dance. Then he took her hand and retreated to the balcony and asked her a very personal question. _

_- I would like to embrasse the most beautiful princess here with me?" as he leaned close to her._

_- I am sorry, but my heart already belongs to someone else. He doesn't know yet,but I care a great deal for him." as she held her hand in front of him to stop him from kissing her._

_- He is a very lucky prince then." as he stood up and kissed her hand instead._

_- If only he was a prince.. " as she walked away from him._

_Then, the three men were heading from the back stage of to auditorium to the main dance halls. Akio, with his cold attitude asked Yuko why they were there. And Mitsuko replied the same. They wanted to know why they had to perform for a bunch of school kids. And with his nose in the air, Yuko answered that if they didn't do this, their mother would dishenrit them from their future on Kinmoku. _

_- Seiya can be scary sometimes... No wonder she's called Star Fighter." said Mitsuko._

_- I wanna get off this rock as soon as possible." says Yuko just before he notices Lady Serenity. " Who is that?" as he points her._

_- That's the Queen's daughter... And you know what Fighter said before we left. She told you to stay away from the Moon family. Even if I don't get why." adds Mitsuko_

_* Yuko's talk with Fighter *_

_- Yuko, listen to me very carefully. You will be going to Crystal Tokyo on Earth with Akio and Mitsuko. I was supposed to go with Maker and Healer to sing at the highschool prom, but something has come up."_

_- But mother ... My fans needs me here ... " as Yuko tried to face his mother's demands._

_- It's always the girls with you. You will go to Earth. The only thing I ask of you, is to stay away from the Moon Princess." as she strongly demanded from her son._

_- Why ? Is she trouble?" Yuko asked curiously._

_- Please, do not ask. It just brings up painfull feelings for me. That is all." - Odango, I miss you so much. I just wish things could have been diffrent between us. But you were destined for greatness. - _

_Yuko approached Usagi, like he usually does with every girl he likes. He took Usagi's hand and kissed it. Then he came up with some lame line he usually says to a girl when he drags her on. _

_- Hey there Hot stuff... What's your name?" _

_- I am Lady Serenity." as she stood there without even taking a look at Yuko._

_- No, I meant your true name." as he continues his ranting._

_- Usagi Tsukino." _

_- And I am ... " Yuko started_

_- I very well know who you are. You are Yuko, Sailor Star Fighter's son." answers Usagi with a big smile on her face._

_- Well, aren't you a smart little princess?" _

_Akio and Mitsuko were embarassed by Yuko's ways on young princesses. They both hoped that Usagi would see his playing ways on her. But they also knew that no princesses ever could resist Yuko. They thaught that his charms resided in his wavy blond hair. But in the end, Yuko always ended up with a slap on the face._

_Usagi was boiling in rage inside, but kept her calm stance. She told the irritating man that he should wander around and tell sweet nothings to innocent princesses, just because he is an idol and thinks he can have any girl he wants. then, she simply walks away. Seeing her walk away, Helios comes towards Yuko and tells him that it's very rude to make a move on another man's girl. And warns him to stay away from Lady Serenity if he knew what was good for his health. Yuko walks away telling he didn't care about immature princesses anyways. That he could have any girl he wanted back on his home planet._

_- We'd better leave, before you get us in more trouble than we already are..." as Mitsuko grabs Yuko's arm._

_- I'm already sick of this place. Let's get out of here and go where we are really wanted... " as Yuko shrugs him off._

_- Fighter's not gonna be too happy when she hears about what you've done... Again. " added Akio._

_Usagi had returned to see Helios had chased away the ill mattered idol. She asked him how he got him to leave her alone. Once again, she looked at him with eyes that were filled with such warmth. He could only try to resist her. He answered her that he was simply not wanted and it was preferable for him to leave. _

_- Come on, Helios. With the face he had made while leaving, it couldn't have been just that..." as she questionned his answer to her._

_- I told him that her shouldn't get too close to the lady I admire and care for greatly. " as his face turned to a bright shade of red._

_- Oh Helios... I waited so long for you to say that. I was scared that if I had told you first my own feelings towards you, you'd have rejected me." as she jumped into his arms._

_- How could I ever reject the most beautiful princess I had ever met? " *thinks* I wish I would have confessed my love to her before, if I knew how she felt about me._

_Usagi was standing so very close to him now, she could feel his warm breath on her face. And his love for her was so strong. He lost himself everytime he stared into those beautiful ruby eyes of hers. They were about to share a passionate kiss together, when suddenly, the doors crashed open to reveal a beautiful woman who's beauty rivaled Lady Serenity's own._

_- Hi there... I hope I'm not too late for the party. My name is Berylia and I want to dance. Will somebody be my partner?" _

_Many started to gatther around her and were amazed by her beauty. Some even said she looked like a Queen. Many wondered where she came from. But all wanted to dance with her._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Sailor Moon is a trademark of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi

New Senshi Generation

Chapter 7 -

The origins of Berylia

As the disguised dark Queen danced with various partners a great deal of the night, it was the first time in many years that she had genuine fun and was surprisingly happy. Then, Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion entered the dance floor for the closing ceremony. After their dance, Berylia went to see the royal couple and asked to dance with the King.

As they began to dance, the king felt a familiar energy coming from the young woman. But for some reason he didn't seem to remember where from. He looked at her and asked for her name. She looked at him, with a devilish smirk.

« My name you ask? But you should already know it, since you were the one that gave it to me, father… » then Endymion lets go of her hand with a swift move of his wrist.

« Wipe that smile off your face, it doesn't suit you that well. » as Endymion looks at her like if he knew too well who she was.

« Come on father, don't you want to know what your darling daughter has been up too all of these years? » as she looked at him with an innocent look on her face.

« I am not interested. Just go back to wherever you came from, peacefully. »

« Come now father, it's not in my genes to just give up. I have you to thank for that. »

Then Neo Queen Serenity walks towards them, since she noticed they weren't dancing anymore. She asked Endymion who was this charming young lady, because he seemed to know who she was. Endymion seemed embarassed to tell her, but Berylia just teased him to tell her, just to see the face that Serenity would make knowing the truth. When Endymion told her that she was Berylia, his daughter, she wondered how and when.

« When I got brainwashed by Queen Beryl, she made her way with me in everyway she wanted. She thaught I didn't remember anything she made me do, but she was dead wrong. And from that affair, thus Berylia was born. » as Endymion explained while shivers went down his spin while he recalled those dredfull memories of that night.

Serenity was shocked that infidelity would come from him. But one important fact escaped from that story. If Endymion was under her control for only a few months(about 3 or 4) how did she come to deliver a child. She would have died within Beryl's woom by the light of the Emperial Silver Crystal.

« Let me explain that for you in lamer words so you can understand … »

« Hey… »

« Sorry… Not. That may be true, I would of surely died in her. But my mother was very wise in her demensia. She knew that the forces of light were growing dangerously close to bring her kingdom down, even if Metallia assured her of victory. So she went to Metallia and make a deal with her. She asked Metallia for a way to make the child of Endymion grow faster so I could be born and avenge her if she ever did loose against Sailor Moon, who happens to be you. Metallia worn Beryl that it would require a great deal of energy. Beryl understood and prepared the right amount of energy for my birth. »

Serenity wondered who took care of a small child in a dark world like the Negaverse. Beryla detected sympathy from her, but wasn't phased by her concern.

« Well, such a child should be raised alone. »

« Questions, questions, questions. That's all you do, don't you? She called upon the remaining followers that you didn't destroy. They were young and unexperienced, but they were all that was left. Pyrolia used to tell me that she was smiling as she left me with them to go fight Sailor Moon. She told me it was the most beautiful smile she saw coming from QueenBeryl. »

« Maybe she was right… » as Serenity looked happy for Berylia.

« No. Pyrolia was 15 years old when she and the others raised me. Mostly Pyrolia, but they were blinded by Earthlings emotions. But I corrected those emotions over the years. They even dressed like pathetic school girls. Generals have a significent dress code. »

At the other side of the dance floor, the girls wondered what was happening. They were too far away to understand the converstation. Plus they didn't know where Usagi was at.

« I smell trouble… » as Katrina was searching for Usagi's energy.

« Hey Katrina, what does trouble smell like? » asks Madrina.

« Come on Madrina, stop acting like a dumb blond. » Shinta facepalmed

« Hey, who's acting? I wanna know what trouble smells like » then they all facepalmed.

Usagi came running towards the girls and asked who the strange girl was with her folks. But nobody knew. Suddenly, the girl was preparing to attack the Queen. So, the girls knew it was time to transform. They found a discrete place, away from the eyes of the people and transformed.

« Come on girls, we've got to protect the King and Queen! »

« Right! » in unisson.

Back to Serenity a little while before the girls tranformed. Berylia looked at Serenity and was really enjoying herself.

« Well, how does it feel to have your lover to have a « thing » for you worst enemy? »

Serenity wasn't mad at all against the young woman. She knew she didn't ask to be born this was. Her mother was the one at fault. She told her to stop this path she was on, because she was only hurting herself in the process. But Berylia just laughed. She wondered if Serenity was trying to make her feel bad for what she was doing, but she told her that she felt nothing. But Serenity told her that everybody feels something, even if it's hate for another. Just then, Sailor Moon arrived on the scene and surrounded Berylia.

« Are they alright Sailor Moon, Are the King and Queen alright? » asks Jupiter.

« What's this Serenity? You're sending in your little squad against me? »

« Yeah, they're fine… » ignoring Berylia.

Serenity warns Sailor Moon to back away from her. But she asks her mother why, since they had her surrounded. Serenity asked her to be quiet not to give away her identity and then asked her once more to back away and let them talk.

« Well, that's interesting. If it isn't my sweet little half-sister Usagi-chan. I would have never guessed you were the one messing up my plans. »

« Don't take for a fool. As if my fater would ever cheat on my mother. They love eachother too much for that to ever happen. They would never cause eachother such grief. Your story has no sense and come out of your imagination. Give me a break. Even I can't come up with such a crappy headline. » then she ignores her and walks away.

« NOBODY IGNORES QUEEN BERYLIA… » as she blast Sailor Moon. « Remember, I am Queen and everybody must obey me. And I say nobody leaves without a hall pass. »

Then Sailor Venus catches Sailor moon before she crashes into the nearby wall behind them. She asks her if she was okay. Sailor moon confirms and then asks where she found such great reflexes. She answers that she had vicious training from her father on Venus. Serenity watched as Berylia attacks the Sailor Senshis and knew that it just had to stop.

« Nobody does that to me and walks out alive. Even if you claim to be who you think you are, you're going to be Moon Dust in a few minutes. »

« I will not be treathened by an immature little girl like you. Now let me reveal my true self. » as Berylia regained her real form. « My name is Berylia, Queen of the Underworld! »

Chapter's end


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Sailor Moon is a trademark of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi

New Senshi Generation

Chapter 8

Fight : Sailor moon vs. Berylia

After Berylia finished her transformation, she prepared one of her powerful attacks. She told Sailor Moon that she was the only one who deserved the title of Neo Queen Serenity and the blasted her attack towards Sailor Moon.

« DIE SAILOR MOON! »

« Right back at ya! MOON TIARA MAGIC! » but the tiar had no effect on Berylia's powerful magic. She knew she was in trouble. « SOMEBODY HELP ME! » as she saw the attack coming faster towards her.

« I don't usually fight my own battle, but for you Sailor Moon, I'll make an exception. This should finish you off, for good this time. »

Then, Sailor Moon was rescued by the Silver Tuxedo. He warned her to be more careful in the line of fire. She thanked him and he assured her that he would always have her back. Diana came to her side and gave her a special Moon shaped wand. She told her that it was the same wand that her mother had lost in the battle against Beryl so many years ago. That a traveller in the great north had found it and returned it to the Palace since it was wearing the symbol of the Moon. Sailor moon looked at it with a daze in her eyes, she thaught it was very beatiful.

« How do I use it? »

« Just shout out « Moon Healing Activation »! »

But as she did, something was wrong. Berylia wasn't changed nor healed. Berylia just stood there and laughed at her. She laughed because her toys had no effect on her. Then, the other Sailor Soldiers came to Sailor Moon's side.

« Nobody hurts the Princess without receiving the concequences for their actions… » says Mars

« So you'd better back off and return to that black dank whole you crawled out of… » adds Jupiter

« If you know what's good for you. » says Venus

« We will protect her with all our powers… » finishes Mercury.

« I'm flattered that you'd risk your lives to protect me, but I won't have my best friend's blood on my hands. She's mine. »

« Big words little sister… Let's finish this once and for all. »

« You're right. What ever happens today, it's gonna be the end for one of us. But I will protect my friends and family from a bully like you. »

Serenity knew she just had to stop them. « STOP IT… STOP IT RIGHT NOW! »

« What's with all this light? Where did those two run off too? »

The two royals were in a special space that Serenity had created. It was similar to what the Great Queen had once created to represent the ruins of the Silver millenium. Lady Serenity wondered where they were and why?

« I have braught you here so I can give you what my mother gave me to help me with my warrior's journey. Please accept it as I pass it down to you. »

The Imperial Silver Crystal started to come down from the starry skies and come onto Lady Serenity's old braoch to form a new one. Serenity told her daughter to remember that Berylia was still her sister, so she must not destroy her. She had to win her heart to the side of good. Lady Serenity reassured her mother that she would try the best she could. Then shouted the phrase to make her transform into her new senshi form. « Moon Crystal Heart's Power, make-up. » She had wings barettes, heart with moon earrings and a heart in her tiara. Her fuku was made of softer tones of the previous color shemes. Then, she reappeared on the dance floor in front of Berylia.

« Are you ready to fight or are you going to run again? » as the confident Berylia sttod tall before Sailor Moon.

« I was born ready and you truely don't know me very well, because I never run away. »

« Sailor moon, use this… » as Serenity sent her a new item

« What is it? »

« This is the Moon Goddess Wand. It can reach deep down into your opponent's heart and turn it back to into the innocence of a child. »

« You are too slow little sister. You know that your toys don't work against me. » as she prepared to blast her again.

Sailor moon felt the energy of her blast, but she knew she couldn't fail. « Moon Goddess Reflect! » Berylia was suddenly blinded by it's pure light. She tried to hide from it, but it was too strong for her. She was hit by it's full blast.

(Hearing a familiar voice) Come on Berylia, you can do it. »

« What's happening to me? What did you do to me? What are these voices in my head? » as Berylia held her head as if she was going crazy.

« Give me your hand Berylia, I'll help you » as a hand was held out to a young Berylia.

« What's happening? Who's hand was that? And Who's the kid… was it me? I… I can't remember… » as he hair flashed from brown to bright red… « I remember, that WAS me. But it couldn't be, I was happy. I remember… Someone always took me to the polar ice caps telling me stories while I ate my chocolate/jam pasties. »

« Remeber this Berylia, Sailor moon killed your mother on this very spot. She is your enemy. We must rebuild the Palace of the Negaverse. It's just you, me and my sisters from now on. We have to watch for one another. »

« Pyrolia, who is Sailor Moon? » as the young Berylia took Pyrolia's hand on their journey back to the caves of the Underworld.

« If your mother ever heard me say this, I would die on the spot, but I used to look up to her once in my youth. I wanted to be just like her before. So strong, so beautiful. But all that changed when she killed your mother. »

Then, Pyrolia stops Sailor Moon's magic against Berylia. She asks for her Queen's forgivness for interrupting her battle, but she told her that she was need in the Underworld. And then added that she could take care of her enemies any time that she wished. Then, before leaving, Pyrolia told them that they might have won the battle on this day, but her Queen would win the war.

« Rejoyce yourself little sister. But I will come back for you. Count on it. »

« Berylia, come back, wait! »

After a long hot shower, Usagi walked to her window and stared at the stars. She was suddenly very pensive. She wondered what was going to happen next. She knew that she almost had her. She also wondered what it would be like to have a big sister. She knew it would be similar to what she share with her mother in the 20th century, but so much different.

Then, all she could see in her mind right now, was the face of Berylia telling her that she would return anytime she would desire.

Chapter's End


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Sailor Moon is a trademark of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi

New Senshi Generation

Chapter 9 – The Twins

As Usagi was on her way back home from school, she had a splitting headache from the weekend she had before. And the day she had with miss H. wasn't as good. Since she had a rough weekend with Berylia, she arrived late for class, so her teacher made an example of her tardiness. She was forced to stand in the hallway the entire class. Then, she had to stay after school for detention. The first time in her life and she hated it. She thaught that her day just couldn't get any worst. Suddenly, two girls came up to her, they were almost identical.

« Hey there pinky! We've come a long way to find someone, maybe you know her. Her name is ChibiUsa. Could you help us? » as the blue haired one asked her.

« I'm ChibiUsa, but it's Usagi now! Who are you? » as she thaught she was seeing double.

« I'm glad you asked… We're your older twin siblings… I'm Ayame and this is my twin sister Celeste. »

« WHAAAAATTTT? » Usagi started to be irritated. She wondered what was going on. « Who are your parents if you say you are related to me? »

« Well, our mother is the same as yours, Neo Queen Serenity you dummy. And our dad is the coolest in the entire Galaxy. Seiya also known as Sailor Star Fighter. He sent us here to know our baby sister. Cool huh? »

« Do you really expect me to believe you? My mother would never be unfaithful to my dad, she loves him too much for that… (doesn't know about the relationship between her mom and Seiya) »

« You'll that I'm not lying once we get to the Crystal Palace. Anyways, truth is the golden rule on my planet. Except for my brother, he excels in the matter. He's a real playboy. Just like my dad with mom… »

As they continued their conversation to the palace, Ayame asked Usagi if she had a boyfriend. But all she could answer was, that it was complicated.

« So he hasn't confessed to you yet, as he? Men are all the same. On Kinmoku, there's guy that I like, but I'm gonna let him make the first move… still waiting actually. »

« Are you talking about Kinji? That guy is so shy when it comes to you that you might wait forever. » as Celeste cuts in to their conversation on men.

« You shouldn't talk Celeste. Your taste in men are strange. You're the simplest minded girl I know and you go for the badboy types. »

« Does not… » as the girls started to argu.

« What about you Usagi, how's your guy, what is he like? » as Ayame stops bickering and acts like the mature sister.

Usagi starts to say that he's the well dress kind of guy. The kind of guy that would ride a white horse to come save you. And finds it cute the way he smile when he's too shy to ask a girl out. Celeste finds it a bit gross, since it's the complete opposite of her perfect man and Ayame just goes… « awww » As the girls gets through the main door of the Crystal Palace, Usagi notices that the guards didn't ask who Celeste and Ayame were. Then, they were greeted by the maids and were asked to put on their gown to meet with the Queen. As the girls entered the room where Serenity was, she quickly ran towards them and hugged them close to her. Usagi was still confused by what happened.

« Let me get this right, and PLEASE stop me if I'm wrong. Father had Berylia while he was under the influence of the head leader of the Negaverse. Then, mother had Ayame and Celeste with Star Fighter… How is that even possible, she'a girl? Then, as the turn of the 30th century began, mother and father had me… What the heck is going on here? »

« Our life got very complicated once you left un in the past… There was a time that your father left us to go study in America, but terrible things happened and since your father never replied to my emails, I thaught he had never wanted to be with me. So I lost myself in tears every night. But he… He was there. Seiya was there to confort my sorrows, to make the pain a little less painful. »

Then she thaught of that sentence she could never forget. It was like if it was burnt into her soul forever. « Aren't I good enough? » He was ready to wipe away her tears. To love her unlike any man could before. She thaught that Mamoru would be with her forever, but he was gone and didn't answer any of her messages. But the way that Seiya looked into her eyes, it was like he was looking at her soul. Then, she remembered what Seiya said that led her to see that he truely loved her. « Please Usagi. Let me heal your broken heart. Let me fill the hole with all the love I have for you. Let me be a part of your soul… »

« Mother! » as Usagi snaps her back to reality

« What was that Usagi? » as Serenity shakes it off.

« How does father deal with all that? »

« He's adjusting, I guess. » as she remembers painfully how Seiya was bruised after Mamoru punched him when he figured it out. And how Mamoru got sucker punched back. Seiya wasn't the kind of guy to loose to any other man.

On the far edges of the Solar System, Pluto, Neptune and Uranus were in constant communication from their own Palaces. They knew that something was happening on the Earth and needed to go there. Pluto figured out that the enemy is closer to the Moon family than they think. But is afraid that her young friend won't be able to defeat it on her own. Uranus knew that they were needed and had to step out of the shadows once more. Neptune looks at Uranus and smiles as she says that they would once again be reunited to fight as a team to protect the Moon Legacy.

The next day, at lunch time, Usagi and Katrina were having a quiet time until Celeste and Ayame returned from their shopping spree. At first Katrina was wierded out. She thaught she was lookind at a twin of Usagi, but completely different. She asked who they were. She told her that they were her twin sisters from Kinmoku. And pointed out that Ayame was full of herself. Katrina wondered if Usagi was glad they were only for a visit and didn't stay for to long. Then, Usagi confirms with a huge yes.

« You always outdo yourself Ayame. » as Celeste puts down her single bag.

« Well, what can I say, last time I came, I didn't bring enough money. They have really nice style here compared to what we usually wear on Kinmoku. Kinji is so gonna flip when he sees me on my next assignment for the Queen. »

« Anyways Usagi, how old are your sisters? » asks Katrina before she takes her lunch back to return to class.

« If I heard right and I add the maths, I think something like 1150 yrs old. Which would equal to about 18 or 20 Earth years. »

The two girls were on their way back to class, when Usagi caught a glipse of someone that she thaught she'd never see again. She blinked twice, just to make sure she wasn't an illusion. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and jumped into her friend's arms. Setsuna takes a look at Usagi and sees how much her little ChibiUsa had grown.

« I'm a real lady now, I'm no chibi anymore. It's just Usagi now. »

« Taking your mother's name, are you sure that's wise? »

« You don't have to worry about that, I'm nothing like my mother. Okay, maybe a little. »

Elsewhere, Berylia was looking through her magic crystal ball that let her see to the outside world. She refused to see Usagi happy when she swore to make her miserable. Then, she called for another of her generals. It was time for Tempest. The one who controls the underground winds and takes her powers from them. Berylia warned her about failures and to absolutely bring Sailor Moon back to her ALIVE.

« No worries my Queen, I will take care of these upstarts for you. Nobody can stand against my winds. »

Usagi was happy to see her most reliable friend back, but she wondered why she never came to see her since she was a kid. If she had knew that she could only see her in the past, she would have returned before. But Setsuna explained that her duties didn't permit her to return to the Earth. As the gilrs talked, a voice from the darkness was heard.

« Pathetic, you people make me sick. »

Usagi turned to see and ask who was there, but it was too late, the enemy had her by the throat. She knew she was in deep trouble. The enemy looked at her and said : « I'm supposed to bring you alive to my mistress, but to save her further troubles, I think I'll just kill you right here. » as she squeezed her more thightly. Usagi was about to loose consciousness when a female voice was hear from nearby.

« Not while I'm around… Serious Laser! » as many blue stars hits Tempest's hand to release Usagi's neck.

« Don't forget about me… » as Celeste dressed with similar color sheme of Super Sailor Moon came walking towards them.

Then the two sisters started to argue once more…

« Celeste, dad always told you to get here before the battle's over. »

« Mmmmppppffffff…. What do you care, you're always running in the fight before me? »

« Well you should run faster then. »

« Are you crazy, not in these shoes. »

« Well, why not change your shoes? And stop whinning… »

« I'm not whinning… »

Usagi was realy starting to wonder where they got their personality from. It was a no brainer. That ended her day on a depressing note.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Sailor Moon is a trademark of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi

New Senshi Generation

Chapter 10 – New Arrivals

It was time for Ayame and Celeste to leave and return to their home planet, Kinmoku. So Serenity came with them to the spaceport. As she both hugged them goodbye, she noticed that Seiya was there, waiting. Her thaughts were mixing together and making her all flushed cheecks. Seiya thanked Serenity for taking the girls in for a few days and looked at her just like he did before. He told her that she was even more radiant than the last time he saw her. And just couldn't help himself to call her by his pet name for her. « Until next time Odango. » as he winked at her. Then Usagi remembered something from prom night. It was him. « You're him… that jerk that just wouldn't stop hitting on me at prom… » as Usagi was about to give him a swift kick to the jewels. Knowing Seiya, he stopped her before she landed the blow.

« You must be talking about Yuko. I sent him to boarding school on our home planet. He got what he deserved. He won't be botthering you again for a while. »

« That guy should be in a hospice or on a leash. »

« Please Usagi, be a little more respectful. I'm sure he didn't mean anything he might have said to you. »

« No Odango, I'm afraid she's right. I only noticed too late that my son was a matcho prick that picked any girl he wanted and used his fame to get in bed with them. I appologize a thousand time to you for any wrong he might have caused you. If Yuko had his way, your young princess might have been robed of her innocence, just like all the other he toyed with on my planet. »

« Are you telling me he would have raped me if I would have resisted him any longer? »

« No, Yuko has the strange talent of winning all the girls he courts and making them fall over for him everytime. »

« Well he would have found a wall with me. My will is unbreakable. »

« That's one thing that's sure with her . » as Serenity looks at her little girl.

« Your daughter is as pretty as you Odango. » as he catches a final eye full of Serenity before he boards the ship that returned to Kinmoku.

« Goodbye mother… Come visit us soon, okay? » as Celeste was full of tears as she hugged her mother.

« Hey lil sis… » as Ayame whisles at Usagi.

« What? »

« Come on Kinmoku next tie. I'll show you some really cute guys. » as she winks at her.

« I'll think about it. »

As Seiya boarded with the girls, they confronted him on why he came to get them. They knew that he wanted to see their mother again after all those years. Seiya acted like he didn't know what they were talking about. Because he had told the girls that he wouldn't greet them at the spaceport because if he did, he knew that Endymion would have followed Serenity at the girl's dropoff.

« So you think you girls got me figured out, don't you? »

« Of course dad, you were hoping for a goodbye kiss from mom. »

« What?... I … er… that's not how I eumm … »

« Busted » as both the girl said in unisson.

Serenity watched as the ship flew away and was happy to see him again. Usagi looked at her mother and noticed that she did miss him. She looked at her and said that she should have kissed him goodbye. Shocked, Serenity looked back at her and asks what give her that impression. She answered that it was a light in her mother's eye that she saw that she hadn't for a long while. Then Serenity agrees, she should have kissed him goodbye as she smiles at Usagi.

At the far end of the city, Tempest refused to return to the Underworld, because she knew of the consequences of failure to Berylia. She knew she had to finish the job if she wanted to keep her head.

While in the Underworld, Berylia was trying to contact Tempest, but she was ignoring all of her summonings. She was really getting irratated. She just didn't want to find her for the time being, because she really didn't know what she would do to her.

Tempest really wanted to complete her mission for her Queen and make her proud. So she needed to disguise herself if she wanted to get close to that Moon brat. She transformed into a student at Usagi's school.

« watch out Princess Lady Serenity cause he comes Tempest… Or should I say Tina. »

The next day at school, a special meeting was held in the the main halls. Haruna introduced three new substitute teachers. First there was Haruka Ten'ou. She was going to be the new phys. Ed. teacher. Secondly, there was miss Michuru Kiou, she would be the new social worker and finally, there was Setsuna Meiou, the head nurse. Usagi looks at them and knew that if they were their, it meant trouble. Katrina looks at Usagi and asks who were the new teachers, seems that she knew them.

« They work for my mother. And if they are here, it means that things are getting really bad. »

Chapter's End.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Sailor Moon is a trademark of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi

New Senshi Generation

Chapter 11 – Dilema

When Usagi return home from school, she confronted her mother on the fact that Setsuna-san, Haruka-san and Michuru-san were all teachers at her school. She knew that they wouldn't have been called upon if it wasn't urgent and serous. The Queen paused and wondered if it would be the right thing to tell her. She trusted in her daughter's abilities, but she knew that Berylia was a formidable opponent. So she took some back up plan to ensure victory. But she knew, in the back of her mind, that calling the Outer Senshis, it could turn sour. She clearly knew about Uranus's temper.

« Mom! » then Usagi snaps her back to reality.

« It's not important Sweetheart… Don't worry about it. »

« No way mom. This used to work on me when I was 950 yrs old. But you forget that I'm 1300yrs old now. I'm not a kid anymore. Something is going on around here and I will find out what it is. » as she storms out of the room.

The next day, miss Haruna announces yet another student, but in an irritated tone of voice. As if she was tired of having all the new students in her class. « Why me? »

« Listen Class… This is Tina. She is a transfer student from « Old Tokyo » down town. I don't care at this point. I'm just sick of this day. Take your places so we can start class already. »

« Miss H. ? »

« Mmmm ? » then she turns to see Usagi.

« Don't you find it strange that we had so many transfer students since the school started? » as Usagi leands on Miss H. 's desk.

« Usagi? » as she looks at her with such an innocent smile.

« Yes Miss Haruna? »

« Return to your seat… IMMEDIATELY! I want to finish this class before the bell rings this afternoon, so sit down.

Usagi returned to her seat ranting to herself. She knew something was wrong with this girl. But the girls couldn't help her here even if she wanted too. At recess, Usagi was stairing at the new girl and knew something had to be done. Katrina looks to Usagi and asks she was okay, since she was acting « WAY » wierder than her usual self. She told her that she felt a strange wave of energy emanating from Tina.

« I thaught I was the psychic of the gang here? »

« I'm not kidding Katrina. She really creeps me out. »

« Are you bad-mouthing me Usagi-chan? Or should I say SAILOR MOON ? » as Tina gets close to them, slamming her hands to Usagi's desk.

« What's that supposed to mean? How could you know that? » as they were face to face, yelling at each other.

« As one of Queen Berylia's loyal generals, it's my duty to figure things like this. Now, if you don't want any of your so called friends hurt, you'll meet me in the park at 8 o'clock tonight. And don't be late, cause I will level the school if you don't. » as she left the lunch room, laughing.

After school, Usagi went to Mount Millenium to seek guidance from her friends. She was never put in an ultimatum and was scared she wouldn't be able to beat her new foe. She had confronted her in class, so she wasn't afraid to attack the school or any body in her way to get Sailor Moon. So, even with her years of experience, Usagi was scared. But then, she thaught of the perfect person that could help her. So she went to the Crown Game Center. There, she met up with her uncle Shingo. He had been her personnal advisor ever since he figured out she was a sailor senshi. As always he was flirting with his customers.

« Does Mika know what you are up too when you are working? » as Usagi sneaked up behind him.

« Usagi…! I didn't know you were here. Please don't tell Mika, you know it's just innocent… »

« Zip it Shingo. There's more important things at hand, senshi biz. I need your help! »

« Hey ChibiUsa, long time no see. »

« Who has the nerves….? My name is Usa… … Oh, Helios it's you. You know I don't like that name any more. »

« I know, I just like to see that face you do all the time. It's just too cute. »

Then, Usagi, Helios and Shingo went to one of the private booths so they could talk. Usagi told them about the problem she met with at school and with a much serious face, Helios told her that she should go to the Elysium Maenads. That Usagi would find the right answer to her problem. Usagi wondered who these Elysion persons were. So Helios explained. « They were two ancient priestess that obeyed and guarded the city of Elysion. In the great war, they used their energy to create a dome over the Golden city of Dreams. The only people who had access to the city were those with Royal Earth Blood. So since Prince Endymion had no recollection of his memories as a child, the city had been made invisible. In the 20th century, the city of Elysion had many names. Avalon and the lost city of Atlantis for example. Many tried to find it, few actually did. For those who did, their memories were erased from their minds and were sent back to main land. So the Elysion Maenads were very effective. Now, you must go there and ask them your questions. Only them will be able to answer your questions. »

« Wow… My father's kingdom…. » Usagi was speachless. She was kinda nervous after Helios story.

« Don't worry Usagi. You are a very warm hearted person and I know you can do this. »

Helios had told Usagi to first go to the gates of time. The one that guards the doors would lead her to Elysion, since she has Royal Earth Blood. But since Sailor Pluto didn't have that duty anymore, she was nervous to find who was there. Arriving at the doors, she felt as if an entire century had passed by since she last saw that immense Gate. Then, a golden woman arrived. It was like as if she was hovering. She was so very beautiful.

« Welcome Lady Serenity. I am the Guardian of Time, Space and Dimensions. You have come to seek guidance in your puzzled mind. »

« Are you one of the Elysion Maenads? »

« No. My duty only consist of guarding the Gates of time and the Cosmic Cauldron, where all Star Seeds are born, but this story is for another time. With my powers, I am to guide you to the entrance of the Golden city of Dreams. Now… Gate of Time and Space, open say I, the Guardian of the Cosmic Cauldron. Open the gates to the City of Dreams. »

Once Usagi stepped through the gates of time, she found herself in a place she didn't recognise. Then, as two woman spoke, their voice were spoke with such synchrosity.

« Who are you? »

« Why ask who I am? And what is this place… Why the heck am I naked? »

« You have come to see the Elysion Maenads, have you? »

« Yes… But could I have some clothes, or is this some kind test? »

Then, a swift draft of wind passed and then Usagi was dressed with her official Royal gown. Then, the two maenads appeared and confirmed that they knew about Usagi's troubles with the Underworld General. Usagi asked if they could tell her what she must do. But all they could tell her was « Your answer lies in the past. » Then, as mysterious as they appeared, they vanished and Usagi found herself in the park with her civilian clothes.

Back in the city, Michuru was brushing her hair while admiring herself in her mirror, she suddenly saw a mysterious silver haired woman. Her face was covered and didn't have the time to see who she was before the figure vanished from her mirror.

« What is it Michuru? » as Haruka stepped out of the shower half dressed, brushing her hair with the towel.

« Something is about to happen and it's going to be big. Not sure if it's good or bad for now. We should go to the Palace and warn the Queen. »

« Let's suit up then, Neptune. »

« Let me just enjoy the view for a moment… » as Michelle walked towards her while leading her to the bedroom.

« Thinking further more about it, maybe the Queen can wait about this for the time being. »

Chapter's end


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Sailor Moon is a trademark of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi

New Senshi Generation

Chapter 12 – The Great Queen

The Elysion Maenads told Usagi « The Answer Lies in the Past ». She was truely confused about that. She wondered if she had to return win the past. She had missed them so much. She wanted to see them and even if Usagi got on her nerves, she missed the young version of her mother. But she knew it was no longer possible. Serenity had removed the time key from Usagi's possession. She had found out that she went to the past to see Mamoru every time she grounded her. Questions arised in Usagi's mind to figure out the Maenads meaning. She decided to return home to reste a liitle before she had to confront Tempest. Once Usagi got back home, the throne room was empty, which was like any other day. Let's just say Usagi almost needed an appointment to see her own parents. She was heading towards her bed chambers when she heard some music. She changed into her ballroom gown and went to see what the fuss was all about.

« As usual, there's a party, but what's the occasion? Gotta find mother. » as she squeezed through the many guests.

As she struggled to find her mother, Usagi heard a few girls talking. They seemed very excited.

« Have you heard? »

« What ? »

« People are saying that The Great Queen has returned. Isn't it amazing? »

« Is it true ! »

Usagi knew her mother was called many names in her time, but a Great Queen… It wasn't one of them. Then, one of her mother's previous teachers (also known as the princess siminar teacher), greet Lady Serenity and guides her to the throne. Then tells her that her parents would soon join her. Just then, applause and a crowd as formed as Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion entered the room. They were always greeted with such warmth that Usagi always envied her mother. Then, Neo Serenity announces something special, even Usagi didn't believe her ears. Neo Serenity's birth mother. At first Usagi thaught it was Ikouko since she could not see who she was pointing at, but Ikouko had been her godmother since her birth. When Usagi saw her, she was very beautiful. Everybody who knew her from the time of the Silver Millenium gasped and wondered how this could have happened.

After many questions from the Inner mothers to their previous queen and many hugs from her daughter, Queen Serenity headed to go see Usagi. She was very glad to see such a beautiful young princess. She smiled and asked if they could talk privately. Usagi accepted and followed The Great Queen. As they began to talk by the water fountain out back, Queen Serenity asked Usagi if she knew why she was there. « I'm sorry, no. » Then the queen explained that it was Usagi's desire to help her friends and defeat her enemy. That her puzzled heart had prayed for an answer, for she had none, that braught Serenity back to existance. A very complicated and irrational phenomenon, explained in dumber terms.

After knowing the why, she needed to know how. How could she defeat an enemy that takes an entire school hostage just to be sure she would show to fight. Serenity suggested Usagi she should go, because she was going to be late for her fight. And that she shouldn't worry anymore. That she would design a new fighting item for her to use and would have it ready when she would need it. Then Usagi ran out, transforming.

As Usagi arrived at the park, she was faced with Tempest. She pleaded and told her that they didn't have to do this. But Tempest reminded her that the whole school's fate was in her hands and only by doing as she said would let them go.

Tempest stood laughing at Sailor Moon as she prepared her fan and was about to attack her. She told her that Sailor Moon didn't have a chance in hell to defeat her dark winds.

« Die Sailor Moon…. No longer shall you stand against my Queen's way… Feel the powers of the Underworld's Winds ! »

« WOW! That's sharp! » as she evades enough to have some of her hair chopped off.

« Stop running away Sailor Moon and fight me… » as Tempest continued sending waves of Dark Wind.

« Stop it. I want to save my friends, but I won't give in to your demands. »

« Are you ready for round 2, Sailor Moon? » as Tempest took a victory stance.

« What… there's more? »

« Now DIE! »

Just then, Tempest was suddenly hit with a powerball. Berylia arrived and stopped her from attacking Sailor Moon.

« Tempest, you directly disobeyed me. I never ordered you to go after Sailor Moon. I am the only one who decides her fate. »

« I'm sorry majesty, I'll do better next time. »

« There won't be a next time for you. » as Berylia opened a black whole from behind Tempest, sending her to a never ending abyss.

« I'm sorry… » as Tempest's voice echoed through the emptyness.

« This attack was not planned by me, so this is the only time I shall save you from my generals. But next time we meet, I shall pass my wrath on you. » as she started to disappear into the blackness of the Underworld.

« Berylia, we are sisters, we don't have to do this. »

« It's because we are sister that I need to eliminate you. I shall be the only one to henrite the Golden throne of the Earth. »

« It doesn't have to be this way. »

« Watch your back little sister, because I will be back. » as her voice faded away.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I go as I can with the chapters that are already drawn out. Some are long while others are short.


End file.
